7 ans d'absence
by i-love-Levy-x-Gajil3
Summary: 7ans que gajeel est parti , on t'avait tous pardonné , même moi , alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi es-tu parti sans le dire a personne ? En 7 ans plein de chose se sont passé j'ai un enfant , ton fils , notre fils . Je perd pas l'espoir de te revoir un jour , mais comment va réagir Diamon quand se jour arrivera ? Couple : Gajeel x Levy : Gale Power !


**PDV de levy :**

**I ans l'un d'entre nous est parti de la guide de Fairy Tail .**  
**Il s'appelait Gajeel Redfox .**  
**Malgré le fait qu'il ait détruit la guide et qu'il s'ait battue contre nous , gajeel a su s'intégrer parmi nous et malgré son air renfermer il s'est fait des amis , même Jett et Droy qui le détestait avant lui on pardonné et on fini par le considéré comme un membre à part entière de la guide , moi aussi je lui est pardonné .**  
**C'est grâce a lui que je suis devenue plus forte , enfin grâce a lui et aux mages de Fairy Tail .**

**Aujourd'hui je me dis que s'il est parti c'est qu'il le fallait .**  
**Même si plus que tout il me manque , mais surtout j'espère le revoir un jour et j'espère aussi que la ou il est , il est heureux parce qu'il le mérite , il m'a sauvée la vie plusieurs fois et défendu la guide comme sa propre famille donc il mérite vraiment.**  
**Malheureusement je n'ai jamais pu lui dire à quel point j' l'aimais et que j'aime toujours . **  
**Il est l'homme de ma vie et le restera toujours , c'est lui est personne d'autre !**  
**Lorsqu'il est parti , je me suis effondré , j'étais faible , impossible de protégé quelqu'un .**  
**Mais les mages m'ont aidé à me relever.**  
**Je me suis aussi relevé pour mon fils ,**  
**et oui j'ai un fils avec gajeel , mais il ne la jamais su car quand j'ai à pris que j'étais** **enceinte gajeel était parti depuis 2 mois deja .**  
**Mon fils s'appel Diamon (on dit diamone avec un "e" mais je préfère sans , et sa veut dire démon ) .**  
**Il a 19 ans en vrai il a que 7 ans mais quand il avait 3 ans il est tomber gravement malade .**  
**"Un jour ou j'étais a une table en attendent que les médecin s'occupe de Diamon , je réfléchissais ...**  
**Quand un homme vienne me parlais et me dise qu'il peut soigné Diamon mais qu'il a vait un condision .**  
** -Moi: Pourquoi devrais je accepté ?**  
** -? : Parce que vous aimez votre fils et que je peut le sauvé .**  
** -Moi : Quel serai la condision ?**  
** -? : Quand je l'aurai soigné , il viendra avec moi pour qu'il devienne un des plus puissants chasseurs de dragon au monde , enfin un dragon slayer si vous préférer .**  
** -Moi : Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laissé mon fils avec quelqu'un que je connais même pas ! Je connais même pas votre nom ! **  
** -? : je m'appel Lucyfer .**  
** -Moi : Lucy... Lucy... Lucyfer !?**  
** -Lucyfer : Oui ou Satan ou bien Adèsse (je ne sais pas comment sa s'écrie)**  
** -Moi : Vous êtes ...**  
** -Lucyfer : Le dieu des enfers , oui je suis se Lucyfer là**  
**J'étais choqué par se qu'il venait de me dire , Lucyfer le dieu des enfers venait en personne me dire qu'il voulait sauvé diamon et qu'il voulais en faire un dragon slayer comme son père ... Mais attendais il y a un problème ...**  
** -Moi : Mais il est impossible que diamon devienne un dragon slayer parce que tous les dragon disparu .**  
**Il ricana.**  
** -Lucyfer Je peut pas vous dire ou sont les autres dragon mais vous en avez devant les yeux**  
**dit-il avec un sourire narquois **  
** -Moi : Qu... Quoi !**  
** -Lucyfer : Je suis Lucyfer dieux des enfers et souverain des dragon et je suis le dragon des ténèbres .**  
**J'étais plus que choqué la .**  
** -Moi : Pourquoi mon fils ? vous pourriez prendre n'importe quel enfant ? Alors pourquoi diamon ? **  
** -Lucyfer : Parce qu'il a un démon en lui qu'il faut tout de suite maîtriser avant qu'il n'arrive a prendre possession de diamon .**  
** -Moi : Un démon !?**  
** -Lucyfer : Oui**  
** -Moi : Mais comment est-ce possible ?!**  
**-Lucyfer : C'est un peut long a expliquer ... En faite diamon est un enfant de l'ombres et de lumière , sa dire qu'il est né avec un démon et un ange dans son corps .**  
** -Moi : Comment ? Comment il peut etre un enfant de l'ombre et de lumiére ?**  
** -Lucyfer : Ba c'est rare , très rare même ,il y a des enfants qui naissent comme sa , mais moins beaucoup moins qu'avant , il y en même plus maintenant qu'ils naissent comme sa ,donc c'est pour sa que je apprendre a diamon apprendre a maîtriser son démon .**  
** -Moi : Son coté angélique qui sans occupera ?**  
** -Lucyfer : Pour son coté angélique je peut rien faire sa me dépasse comptément mais elle ne lui fera aucun mal vous pouviez me faire confiance la dessus. **  
** -Moi : Sa veut dit que si j'accepte je ne verrais plus mon fils ? **  
** -Lucyfer : Si vous le reverrez mais que dans 3 ans le temps que je lui apprenne a maîtriser son démon et pour lui dire tous qu'il doit savoir pour qu'il devienne le meilleur des dragon slayer .**  
**-Moi : 3 ans ? Et comment le soignerez-vous ?**  
** -Lucyfer : En lui fessant boire mon sang .**  
** -Moi : Mais il deviendra un demi-deu et immortelle ? **  
** -Lucyfer : Non je ne lui fessai pas boire autant de sang mais il sera plus puissant que l'a normal .**  
**Je pris un moment avant de donner ma reponce : **  
** -Moi : C'est d'accord , je vous confie diamon .**  
** -Lucyfer : Je prendrai soin de lui ne vous inquiète pas **  
** -Moi : Ou l'emmenez-vous ?**  
** -Lucyfer : En enfer et en parlant de sa , il y a un mini petit détail ...**  
** -Moi : C'est quoi ? **  
** -Lucyfer : Ba en enfer le temps plus vite (beaucoup plus vite) que dans ce monde ...**  
** -Moi : Comment sa ? **  
** -Lucyfer : Ba ... Quand il reviendra dans 3 ans au lieu d'avoir 6 ans il aura 18 ans ...**  
** -Moi : ... Je ... euh ... d'accord ... sa va me faire bizarre mais je suis obliger de vous faire confiance .**  
** -Lucyfer : Merci de me faire confiance et tu peut me tutoyer tu sais dit-il en souriant gentiment . **

** -Moi : D'accord et merci a toi de sauvé mon fils dis-je en lui rendent son sourire .**

**Lucyfer et diamon s'entendais très bien même que diamon appel lucyfer le vieux et lui(lucyfer) l'appelais gamin(diamon)" **

**Pendant 3 ans je n'ai pas vue mon fils , mais Lucyfer me donnais de nouvelles presque tous les mois . **

**Présentation :**

*** Moi****(levy) j'ai 24 ans , toujours les cheveux bleus mais plus long qu'avant ( jusqu'a la taille ) , j'ai grandie , dans mais cheveux toujours le fidèle bandeau sauf lui que j'ai c'est Gajeel que me la offert , je suis moins timide qu'avant et plus forte , je ne fais plus équipe avec Jett et Droy , je fais équipe avec Diamon et Lola . **

***Diamon****est la portrait cracher de son père , les même cheveux long noire , les même yeux rouge , les même piercing sauf qu'il avait plus que son père ( 6 sur le contour de la bouche ) , les même boucles d'oreilles que sont père ,il des cicatrices un peu partout sur son corps , il déteste son père , pourquoi ? quand il avait 2 ans , un soir il ma entendu pleurer et il m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui est dit que c'était a cause de son pére enfin je n'ai pas vrai dit sa mais il la prit comme sa et depuis il le déteste et il dit que si un jour il le retrouve il se vengerai de m'avoir fait souffrir mais avant sa il admirais , il voulait être comme lui mais sa c'était avant , il a les pouvoirs d'un dragon slayer des ténèbres + ceux de son père et d'un démon et d'un ange , c'est un mage de rang-S comme moi(levy) , il est gentil mais il faut surtout pas insulté notre famille ou notre guide sinon il peut devenir très dangereux et on peut plus le contrôlé , une fois tellement il était énervé il n'avait pas réussi a contrôlé son démon qu'il a prit possession de lui une seule avait réussi c'était lucyfer qui l'avait assommé . donc s'il vous plais ne l'énervé pas ! **

***Lola****est un exceede que lucyfer a offert a Diamon quand ils étaient en enfer , elle est blanche avec des tache noires et marrons claires , elle a les cheveux blond claire mi-long, elle les yeux vert claires , les oreilles pointues ,elle est magnifique , elle peut se transformé comme panther Lily ou reste de la même taille que Happy et Carla mais elle préfère reste en grande taille . **

**diamon , lola et moi on se considére comme une famille (sans oublier la guide) même que lola m'appelle maman , elle et diamon sont comme des frères et soeurs , il sont les meilleurs amis du monde (comme natsu et happy , wendy et carla et comme Gajeel et lily...) ils tout simplement inséparable. **

**Bref je suis Levy McGarden , un des mages les plus fort du rang-S de Fairy Tail , je fais parti de Fairy Team avec : **

** - Diamon Redfox McGarden **

**et **

** - Lola McGarden **


End file.
